Fiona's Last Life
by bleeding-demon
Summary: Fiona ends up leaving the green hedgehog, Scourge, but ends up getting killed by the new ruler of her home. Moebius and Mobius work together to save her an other women that were affected.
1. Leaving

Chapter 1: Falling

**_I had no clue what was about to happen that day. I thought it was supposed to be a regular day. I'll tell ya what happened from the beginning.  
_**I was wandering around, not looking up from my feet. I watched them, suprised by how much my shoes changed. I finally looked up, but I stopped when I did. I put my hands in front of my face. _How much have I changed? I know I fell for Scourge, but do I love him now?_ I put my hands down and sighed. I turned around and started walking back to the castle. When I got there Scourge was standing at the door." Where have you been?" he asked, his arms crossed.

" I was walking around. I decided to take a walk." I replied.

He didn't hear the sadness and boredom in my voice. I could tell. I walked passed him, a heavy sigh escaping my lips while I walked. The whole day I tried to hold back my tears and tried to focus on what we were talking about. I spoke out during one of our meetings, but no one knew I was going to say what I said, " I remember years ago someone told me I should take caution when it comes to love. I did, I did."

After saying those words my tears flowed out of my eyes. I stood up and ran to my room. Those words were the lyrics to a song that I knew. When I reached the balcony of my room I started singing the whole song. I cried at almost every word. When I finished I felt a hand touch my shoulder. At the touch I immediately looked at who was touching me. It was Alicia. A weak smile was pasted on her face and a small tear could be seen rolling down her cheek. I tried to reaturn the smile, but failed. I hugged Alicia and cried even more. When I stopped hugging her I looked at Scourge, Miles, Boomer, Patch, and Buns. I looked down. I knew that they thought I was weak for crying. I then went back to the balcony and rested my arms on the railing. I stared at the stars in the sky. Alicia looked at them with me. _I wonder if I could escpe from here. Go back to Mobius. I wonder if Tails still loves me._ After a while of looking at stars I walked back into the room and sat on my bed. Buns walked over and sat next to me. She looked at the picture on my night stand. The picture was an old one. It was one of me and my friend. When I looked at it I thought of the song 21 guns. I started to sing it. Buns jumped in with me at the chorus. We sang through the whole song. When we stopped she gave me a hug. I looked at Scourge and made Buns let go. I got up and walked towards my bedroom door." I'm going home. This isn't my home and neither is Mobius." I said in his ear. He looked at me, confused. I smirked and ran downstairs. Scourge went to my old bedroom balcony and watched me leave.

It was days until I could convince the Council to let me use one of their rings." The thing is they're at Freedom Fighters HQ." Elias Acorn told me. I looked at him and nodded my head. Before I went there Charlies told me the Freedom Fighters were there. I kept walking though, ignoring what he had to say. Rotor followed me. I knew he was with the Freedom Fighters and the Council. When we reached our destination I looked at how calm it was here. I walked to the door and hesitated, but I knocked. Sally was the one to open the door. She looked at me, anger written all over her. I backed up in fear. She started walking forward. I knew she was going to hit me." Wait! She just needs to use a ring!" Rotor yelled, stopping Sally.

" Fine. Get one then get out!" She yelled at me.

I grabbed the ring and ran out. When I was outside I opened up the ring and thought about my home. When I opened my eyes I stepped through. All I could see was a waste land and men? There were no women. I was shocked. I ran over to a teenage boy, wondering if he could tell me what happened." Hey! Do you know what happened here?" I asked. The boy turned around and it actually wasn't a boy. It was my old friend, Snowy. We hugged each other. She grabbed my hand and ran off. We came to this old factory building. I saw a few girls dressed as boys, but no of them were old friends. Snowy made me put on some boy clothes and sat down to tell me the story." It started happening last week. Everyone was exicted that we had a new king, but then he started grabbing girls and taking them to his castle. We learned that he was a rape and soul stealer. He took our friends first. Mikayla was last one of our friends. She was taken just an hour ago. You shouldn't have come. Once he learns the princess is here he's gonna go after you. Go back to Moebius." she exclaimed to me. I shook my head, a sign I would never go back. She sighed and got up to check on something. I watched her._ I don't wanna go back! I never will either. If I go back I'll **have to** face the wrath of Scourge._ I sighed. Snowy must've heard because her ears flicked. Although it could've been the crashes from outside. Just then a cold air sweeped through the building. Snowy stayed still, her breathing slowing down. A man tapped my shoulder. I turned my head and looked up. I saw a black hedgehog. He had quills like Scourge, but ruby red eyes. I stared into them, my body frozen where it was. He grabbed my arm and took me outside. I could hear Snowy's screams in the background." Don't worry. My men are taking good care of her." the man informed me. The screaming stopped nad the men came out with blood on their hands. I faced forward and didn't look back._ Snowy! Why? I should have made him let go and run in to save her!_ A few tears ran down my cheeks. I didn't want to think of my last friend dying, but I did anyway.


	2. Dying

Chapter 2: Dying

**_I know that I would never see Snowy again. I also knew that I was going to die in a few hours._**  
I looked at the castle. It was the only thing that was shining bright. I became full of fear as I stepped inside the gleaming castle." This will be your new home, Princess Fiona. Go change into your clothes that you wore when you came." he said motioning towards a bedroom. I grabbed my clothes and ran in. I quickly put them on and looked around the bedroom. My breathing became heavy, my heart pounded, and my eyes became welled up with tears._ Scourge! Please come find me. Tails! Someone please! Before I die._ A knock on the door woke me up from my thoughts. I got up and opened the door. I saw the man that broght me here waiting in the hallway." I know your name, but you don't know mine. I'm Scar. All of those rumors aren't true." he said, looking me up and down. I shifted uncomfortably, hoping he would stop staring. He looked up at my face and took me back into the room. He told one of his "men" something and they all left. He shut the door and pushed me onto the bed. He grabbed my wrists with one hand and stroked my cheek with the other. I tried to make him let go, but it didn't work. I started crying. He smirked and kissed me. He forced my lips open. Before his tongue could do anything I bit down on it, hard. He pulled back and glared at me. He then smacked me." This is why barely any women survive here. They're all killed by me because they refuse." he whispered in my ear. The tears came down harder. I whimperd as he grabbed my pants. I wanted to kick him, but my heart told me not to. He started to lick my now exposed vagina. I started panting and moaning._ Scourge! Come save me, please! _He stopped and glared at me." Who's Scourge?" he asked. My eyes flew open and I stopped crying." My b-boyfriend." I stuttered. He got off of me and went out into the hallway. I pulled my pants up and went to the door. It flew open and my heart stopped beating. _He was my old boyfriend! Scourge! I'll miss you!_

**Scar  
**I walked through the hallway. I stared at all of the lovely **dead** women in the rooms. I stopped at one room." You liked it at first. That was until you remembered Kyle, right Mikayla?" I said to the still body of one of Fiona's friends. I turned around and walked the other way. I went to the room where I would talk to Eggman. He looked at me." Fiona is over and done with. You can tell the Suppression Squad and the Freedom Fighters now." I told him. He smirked and the screen became black. I walked back to my throne room and sat down._ Why did her parents have to be so stupid? She doesn't deserve to be Queen of Arcticana or andywhere else. I controll this place. Snowy's family was even stupider. I would never step down to let another family take controll._ I looked at the door where Fiona's body is lying and saw that the door was open. _Hmm..._

**Tails  
**I walked to Freedom HQ. My head was held high and my spirits were up. When I got there I saw Scourge on his knees. I walked over to Sonic and asked him what was going on. He looked at me. His face was full of sadness and regret. He told me what happened to Fiona. I think Scourge was listening as well because he was crying. This was the first time I saw this happen. Scourge looked up at Sonic and said," Tell me it's not true!". Sonic looked away from Scourge's heartbroken-self. Scourge cried even harder." FIONA!" he screamed. I looked at him and felt tears welling up in my eyes." We have to destroy that king." I said to Scourge. He looked up at me and stared. He then wiped away his tears and stood up. He almost lost his balence, but Bunnie and Antoine caught him. He stood up straight and started walking. He took a Warp Ring out of his pocket. He opened it and walked through.

After a while he came back. He had a jar in his hands and gave it to me. I stared at the jar, wondering what was inside." Anarchy Beryl." he said. My eyes widened at the name. Miles looked at him with fear on his face." We'll use this to defeat him. Don't think about anything either. He can read minds." he told us all. We just stared at him. I kept staring at the jar. I looked at Scourge and handed him back the jar." We'll need Chaos Emeralds." I said. He looked at me and smirked. He laughed a bit and nodded. He threw the jar to Miles. Miles caught it and stared at Scourge." Let's go find those Chaos Emeralds then." he said, turning around and running off. I spun my Tails and flew up." Let's." I said quietly. I went off in the direction Scourge went. Everyone else followed.


	3. Reliving

Chapter 3: Reliving

**Fiona**  
I didn't know where I was or what happened to me. I woke up and was wearing a dress. It was exactly like the one Christina Perri wore in her music video for Jar of Hearts. I looked around and felt the urge to get up. I stood up and saw where I was and who was there. I saw Snowy and ran over to her. She turned around and ran over to me. We hugged. I noticed she was wearing a black dress. It was an old, fancy dress. She told me we were in a place that would help us and keep us away from Scar. I smiled." What about everyone else? I really want to see Scourge." I told her. She looked at me and shook her head. She sighed and told me more." It keeps us away from everything." she said. I gathered this new information and cried. I wanted to see Scourge again. My tears fell fast. My Immortal played over and over in my head. Snowy held me close and shushed me. I calmed down. I felt like I was a girly teenager that had just been dumped. I held onto Snowy's stomach. Snowy was my sister and mother. Ever since my parents died she was the one that took care of me. When I was 12 G.U.N. took me to Mobius and had me join the Freedom Fighters. I remembered everything at that piont. From joining to leaving, rejoing and hating. When I got to the part where I left to come here, I let go of Snowy. She looked at me as I wiped my tears away._ What will I do without Scourge? I miss him so much right now. I hope he's alright. Same with Tails_." I'm so tired of being here. Suppressed by all my childish fears." I started singing. Snowy sang with me. Mikayla, Madi, Shiela, Kara, Sammy, Katlynn, Mallori, Hailey, Sky, Scream, Lily, and Serine walked up to us and had instraments with them. They started playing them with our singing. My tears came down, slowly. Snowy's were as well." All of me. Ohhhh." we sang the last words. Snowy remembered Shadow while I remembered Scourge and Tails. I stood up and walked around. Snowy stared at me, her tears fell faster now.

_I know I can't take one more step towards you  
'Cause all that's waiting is regret  
Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore  
You lost the love I loved the most_

_I learned to live, half alive  
And now you want me one more time_

I didn't know how to survive in this new world. I also didn't know how to live without Scourge. Jar of Hearts was my only way to find Scar." Who do you think you are?" I said out loud, hoping Scar heard me. Scourge must have because I heard him call my name.

_Who do you think you are_  
_Runnin' 'round leaving scars  
Colloecting your jar of hearts  
Tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Who do you think you are_

I found Scourge and Tails. The Freedom Fighters and Suppression Squad were looking for me, but they couldn't see me." Scourge!" I screamed. Scourge heard me and followed my voice. I went to touch him to let him know I was infront of him, but my hand went through. My soul had been taken and was put in an actual jar of hearts. I had to face Scar to get my life back. I didn't want to, but it was the only way to save me and my friends and to let us see the people we love again.

_I hear you're asking all around_  
_If I am anywhere to be found_  
_But I have grown too strong_  
_To ever fall back in your arms_

_I've learned to live, half alive_  
_And now you want me one more time_

I wanted to show Scourge that I was there, but nothing worked. I saw Tails with something in his hands. I then noticed it was something that showed me who or what I wanted to see. I wanted to see Scorge and Tails and it showed me them. I looked at Tails and my tears came down faster. It was fake. I couldn't talk to Tails or anything else. That was also when I realised I loved Tails and not Scourge. _Madi you can have Scourge. I'll take Tails back._ I smiled at the illusion and ran through it, towards the castle.

_Who do you think you are_  
_Runnin' 'round leaving scars  
Colloecting your jar of hearts  
Tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Who do you think you are_

_It took so long just to feel alright  
Remember how to put back the light in my eyes  
I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed  
'Cause you broke all your promises  
And now you're back  
You don't get to get me back_

_Who do you think you are_  
_Runnin' 'round leaving scars  
Colloecting your jar of hearts  
Tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Who do you think you are_

_Who do you think you are_  
_Runnin' 'round leaving scars  
Colloecting your jar of hearts  
Tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Who do you think you are_

_Who do you think you are  
Who do you think you are  
Who do you think you are_

I promised myself that I would find that jar and be with Tails again. I would tell Scourge that Madi is alive and she will be with him. Everything will be absolutly perfect.


	4. Searching

Chapter 4: Searching

**Scourge**

I looked everywhere for her voice, but couldn't find a thing. I then saw a white hedgehog that seemed a little familiar. I ran to him and noticed it wasn't a "him" at all." What do you need? Are you one of Scar's old soldiers?" she asked me. I stared at her in confusion.

" Who's Scar? Do you know where a girl named Fiona is?" I asked her, hoping she would say yes to my second question.

" Scar's the new king here. Although the thing is he's a rapist. Yes, I do know Fiona, but she's probably long gone now." she replied to my questions.

_Not the answers I was hoping for miss, but ok. Tails, it's gonna be tough here._ I sighed and walked back to the others." The new king took her and she's probably long gone." I said, my voice breaking. I didn't want to cry infront of Sonic and the others, but I couldn't help it. She was almost the only that understood me. Besides Madi, she was the only one I cared about. I looked at Tails then._ But now that I think of it, Tails looks like he misses her **more **than me. It's as if she was still apart of the Freedom Fighters and still with him._ The kitsune noticed I was looking at him and looked at Sonic." Do you think she's gone?" he asked him.

" It's been about 2 days or so Tails. She must've been killed the first day she came." he said to his small fox friend.

Tails sighed and wiped away an incoming tear from his eye. He looked at me." We'll get her back! Even if it means killing that king!" he said, anger and hatred flowed with those words. I blinked and nodded._ We just have to find that jar. Then I can get Fiona back. But I remember Madi coming here. Does that mean I can have her back and never let her go? Yes! Definately yes! Fiona's going back to fox boy. I need my hedgehog sweetheart back!_

**Fiona**

I had been everywhere in the castle without anyone seeing me. I knew that the jar wasn't there and was somewhere else._ Where is that jar? I need to find it to be back with Tails!_ I lloked under every bed with my friends and other women's bodies on them. I even searched under Mr King's bed! But there was nothing at all. Snowy had said it'd be verydifficult._ But you never said it would be **this **difficult!_ I sighed and guessed that a guard heard me because he turned around and slashed the air next to me. My eyes were eide._ Was he trying to hit me?_ I ran out the castle. I didn't want to get poked with a sword just yet. I ran over to Madi. We had been talking about me taking Tails and her having Scourge again. She'd usally say that she doesn't want him back, but I know she does. Mikayla says that she misses Zonic and wants to see her lover again. I kept telling her that I **will **find that jar. I don't care if I die or not. I'm going to find it.

**Alicia**

We'd been searching everywhere and would bump into the others and tell them what we found out. Patch and Boomer found an old factory with some women dressed as boys. They said that one girl was almost as brave as Sonic was! Me and Miles on the other hand, had found the castle. I didn't dare get near it. I knew the king was a rapist and murderer of women! He wanted to find someone that was single and loved the way he treated them. Miles flew to one of the windows and found Fiona's body on a satin bed. He said her cheast had dried blood and there was a knife in her heart." That must be how she died. She must've thought about Scourge and he killed her." I said, wonder flowing through my mind. Miles nodded and we ran to Patch and Boomer._ I hope we kill that king and get our friend back!_

**Hey! Bleeding-Demon here! What they mean by "almost as brave as Sonic" is that she didn't wear any pants or anything on her lower-half. Also, Buns isn't with them because she's taking care of Rosy and helping Kintobor. In this story there will be one part where we're with Rosy. Rosy had become mentally depressed and wouldn't do anything at all! So Buns took her in and is now and is now taking care of her. I hope you all REVIEW my story. I've finally been able to come back on here. At first a couple weeks or so ago, it wouldn't let meh! So yha. I'm glad I'm back with you guys. I will be reading alot of peoples stories, so there won't be much of my new chpts and stories. Have a nice read! ~Bleeding-Demon**


	5. Finding

Chapter 5: Finding

**Madi**

_I don't want to admit that I'm still in love with Scourge. It's just that he's changed so much since I've left. He won't even remember his own kids probably! Plus, he would only use me as a sex-slave. I wish he saw me as something more. How I wish I could tell him and you Fiona. That is one of my many wishes him life._ I looked around to see if I was anywhere in the city. I looked at the building next to me and read the sign." Renold's Cafe, huh? I thought it was Rela's Cafe. Heh! The King must love to torture others." I said to myself. I knew the girls were waiting for me at the castle. Having died and our spirits stay here in a world filled with us was hard. We had no one to talk to, nothing to do, and no one to love and care for. I hated it and I hate that king._ He will die for killing me and my friends! He will die for killing all those people! I will not rest in peace until he's gone!_ I sat down on the sidewalk and looked around at the people. We could see them, but they couldn't see us or feel us. Only hear us when we spoke to them." What do you think I'm gonna do Alicia?" a voice called out. My ears flicked at it._ Is that Scourge? Is that my old love I hear?_ My ears flicked again. I stood up and sighed." SCOURGE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

**Scourge**

I reconized that voice." M-Madi?" I asked the air around me.

"I'm here Scourge. Only you and the Suppression Squad can hear me." she told me.

"Where are you? I need to see you!"

"I was one of the victims of King Scar. You are unable to see me, but my spirit learks here. I will only be able to give you a small amount of time so you can see me." she said to me before an light blinded my eyes temporarily. I looked around and finally saw her. I ran to her and went to hug her, but only went through. I blinked and stared at the ground in front of me. _Why had I gone through? Why didn't my arms wrap around her? Why the hell am I on the ground?_ I stood up and looked at her." Madi..." I said, my voice breaking slightly. She looked at me with tender eyes.

"I am unable to be touched, Scourge," she said, her melodic voice rang in my head." You need to find a jar that King Scar has. It's known as the Jar of Hearts. It contains all of the hearts of the women he killed. Mine is in there as well. If you wish to save me and Fiona, find the Jar, break it, and come find me. I will be leaving your sight now, My love!". After those last words, she was gone and out of my sight once again. Hot tears fell from my eyes and went down my muzzle. Miles and the others ran over to me. They knew that since only I would be able to see her, it would be hard for me to say good-bye when the power faded. They took me back to Sonic and the others at the Apartment we were staying in. There, I was comforted by everyone while my team told the story of hearing Madi again.

**Miles**

I couldn't stand to see my friend act this way. So I did what I would've regreted if he were still the same as he was when Fiona hadn't left. I slapped him across the face and left everyone stare and gasp." STOP BEING SUCH A CRY BABY!" I shouted at my best friend. He stared at me, be wildered by what I had said and done. My breath was heaving and puffing." I don't care if she left your sight just a while ago! We're going to find that Jar and break it so you can be happy again! I hate it when you're sad!" I said my own voice breaking for the first time in this new place. He kept staring at me for a few minutes more. He then broke the silence in the room.

" You're right, Miles. Why am I crying, when I should be finding?" he asked me.

" You tell me." I answered, shruging my shoulders. After a few hours, we were all asleep, except me and Scourge. We decided to stay up to come up with a plan. Part of it was to get the girls to dress up like guys. Although before all the girls went to sleep, they shouted "No!" and woke some of the guys up. We waited until everyone was asleep before we started talking. We knew that the girls wouldn't like it and neither would the guys. Espically me and Sonic. I had never told anyone, but I had a crush on Alicia since we all changed into Scourge's little army. Sally and Alicia were "bait" for Scar, as the people here called him. I just hoped that the plan we devised would work.

**Hey! Bleedin' here! I know that two people on deviantART love this story and can't wait for the rest of it. Need I say this to those two girls(yes, they're both girls), but there's probably gonna be _alot_ of chapters on here. So you'll have a long story to read if I make it that long. I'm defianatly not gonna make it short like one story I deleted.(Snowy Life) That was a horrible one, but it was my first one. That story only had 8 chapters. And as you can see in here, 8 is just not gonna work! Hope ya'll review this for me and tell me what you think of my chars and what they act like(Madi, Mikayla, Snowy, etc)! ~Bleeding-Demon**


	6. Losing Hope

Chapter 6: Losing Hope

**Sonic**

I know that we can't fight a huge army! But Sally just seems to disagree." Sonic! We can't fight them!" she half-yelled at me.

"No we can't Sal! This is most of Arcticana we're talking about!" I half-yelled back. She gave me a "please" face. I sighed, telling her I wouldn't give up. She smiled and went to talk to the others. I sat down on the bed and looked at the nightstand. There was a small dark blue book. I picked it up and started to read it. The book was called _Gifts of Life. _When I had read most of it, I flipped to the beginning to see who had it last. My eyes became wide and full of shock._ Snowy had this book before me?_ I set the book down and layed back. I stared at the ceiling and tried to figure out how she had that book. So many possiblites came, but when I thought them over, none of them seemed to fit! Except for one. _Could this have been the last book she read before her death?_ I sighed and walked out of the room to the others. My mind raced with questions that needed answers, but no one had the answers.

**Fiona**

When I woke up the next morning, I found myself on the castle floor. I yawned and stood up. I dusted off my dress and sighed." Why does dust have to stick to us? Why can't it be actual people?" I asked myself, knowing I would get an answer. I jumped when I heard someone walk up behind me. _If it's a guard, stay calm. If it's Scar either stay calm or run! Just wait and see if there's a voice! Stop, and calm down, Fi._ I breathed, hoping it was a guard." Well, you better start running Fiona." a seductive voice said. I gulped and ran. No one could hear my foot steps, so no one knew where I was going or who it was. I jumped through the door and kept running. I didn't stop. I **_couldn't _**stop, my feet wouldn't listen to my head." How'd he do that? I thought he couldn't read my mind! What is up with that castle?" I screamed out loud to everyone. Some people looked around confused, trying to find the voice. I kept running past them all. When I stopped running finally, I found myself back at the warehouse." How'd I get here?" I asked the air around me, knowing no answer would come to my question. I sighed and walked inside. Everyone looked at me and smiled." Did you find the Jar?" Mallori asked, her tone happier than ever. I nodded.

" Where is it then?" one of the other girls asked. My eyes became wide. _I forgot the Jar!_ I had told everyone where it was the night before, but had forgotten to grab it before I ran out of the castle that day. _Wait! I did go back to get it, but it wasn't there! Scar must've been at the doorway when I found it and he must've read my mind! He moved it!_ My eyes welled up with small tears." I know I had found it, but today I found out that he **_can _**read our minds. Even if we're dead." I told the wondering girls in front of me. After the words were out of my mouth, everyone's faces went pale.

"What?" Katlynn shouted, standing up from her seat.

" I think he may have moved the Jar." I told the girl, trying to get her to sit down again.

" If it was moved, we have no hope left. We will either have to give up or keep trying and not think when we're there." Hailey told everyone. We all stared at her. I talked to Hailey when I first came here to meet everyone. She seemed like the most hopeful girl yet! She was strong and happy. Never to be the first one to cry here, even if one of the girls was taken to be with the Lord. She was usally the last to let her tears fall. I would have never believed that she would say that we need to give up. Tears started to flood my vision. I ran outside, crying my heart out. Everytear was either on my dress or on the ground. I stopped a couple feet away from the warehouse. I sobbed as loud as I could. My ear flicked when I heard footsteps, but I ignored them. I was stuck on crying right there.

**Amy**

I was in my room, laying on the bed. We had showed Sally the army and she gave up as well. Everyone was telling the good people in the city good-bye and good luck. Everyone but me. I needed to cry right then and there, but the tears never came. I sighed and buried my face in the fluffy white pillow. My ear flicked as I heard people walking up the stairs and going into their rooms to start packing. I could hear faint crying from Bunnie and some of the others. Bunnie was one of the people that didn't want to give up. She wanted to help those girls to get their lives back. I sighed again and sat up holding the pillow close to my cheast. My ear flicked as I heard my door open then close. I turned around to face my visitor and blinked. _Scourge? What does he want from **me**? He usally goes to Sonic or Sally or Miles. Never me._ We stared at each other for a while. He finally walked over to me and sat down next to me. I could practicly see the tear stains on his muzzle. It went from smooth peach to ruffled,stained tan. He hugged my tightly and cried. I blinked and stared at him. _What is he doing?_ I set the pillow down and let him cry on my cheast." I want to see Madi again! I want to see my old love! I want to help save her! Why won't they help us?" he sobbed.

" I-I don't know. I want to help her, but Sally and Sonic won't listen." I told him, rubbing his back to calm him down a bit. After a long while, he let go and wiped his eyes. He stood up and went to his room. I sighed and layed back._ Poor Scourge. He must feel so heartbroken. We have to help save Madi!_ I sat up again and looked at my night stand. I saw a dark blue book with golden emboarderment. I picked it up and open it to where the bookmark stopped. It was at a chapter called _The Gift of Hope_. I read the chapter then flipped to the beginning to see who had this book last. My eyes widened at the name I saw._ Madi was reading this!_

**Hey! I hope you all liked chapter 6. It was fun and sad to write. I didn't want everyone to give up, but I made them anyways. Betcha can't wait until chapter 7! See ya then!~Bleeding-Demon or manicXamyfan to you deviantART peeps.**


	7. Regain Hope Lost

Chapter 7: Regain Hope Lost

**Tails**

Everyone's face were so dull and lifeless. It's as if they've all seen a ghost in a haunted house and they couldn't escape. I sighed. Sally looked at me, her face becoming slightly vibrant." Tails, are you alright?" she asked me. I nodded._ I just want to save Fiona and those girls that's all._ The next thing she said sounded as if she read my mind." Tails, I know you want to save Fiona, but...We can't fight an army like that. It's too big!" she stated, walking away from me. I shook my head and chuckled to myself. No one heard me that time._ Thank goodness. I don't want anyone else to tell me that we can't fight a stupid king and his stupid army!_

**Sonic**

I ran into the room with a smile on my face. I had thought about that book all day the day before. Today was the day everyone was gonna go home. I was glad I at least go their attention." Hey guys! This book was the last book Snowy read before she died! I found this in my room and decided to show everyone! Isn't this amazing?" I shouted out to everyone. They all looked at me, wide eyes and suprised looks. Amy had a small smile on her face before. Now since I said that, her smile had grown ten fold. She ran over to me.

"I have the book that Madi last read before she died! What's the one you've got called?" she asked, her tail wagging slightly.

" The Gifts of Life." I said to the happy pink girl in front of me. Once this was said, her tail wagged faster and her smile grew wider. _We have the same book that other people read! _I thought that this couldn't get any crazier, that was until the floor gave in under neath us. All of us were buried under wood and plaster. I heard a faint...laugh?" I'll be taking this pink girl for myself thanks." a voice said from a couple feet away. I could hear Amy scream from utter terror." Amy!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I had never loved her before, but right then and there, I felt like she was the person I had fallen in love with. Not Sally. The next thing I knew, they were gone. I jumped up from the wood on top of me. I stared at the others, trying to get out. Tears came to my eyes. I fell to my knees and started crying." Amy!" I cried out, hoping to hear a reply. But nothing came.

**Amy**

I was in the castle. The castle of the horrible king. I was scared and worried._ Sonic's going to save me right? He always does!_ I quivered and shook violently." He's not coming today. Because you'll be either in love with me or dead." the person holding onto my arm stated. I knew that was the king immedately. I pulled away from him and took out my hammer. Before I could hit him, something went through my back and my cheast. I looked down where my heart would be and saw a knife covered with my blood." S-Sonic..." I said before falling to the ground. When I opened my eyes, I was laying on a soft bed and saw Fiona tending to my wound." Fiona!" I screamed and sat up quickly. My tail wagged with excitement. She stared at me, her face stained with tears." I'm so sorry he got to you Amy." she said, her voice cracking. My ears dropped. Tears flooded my sight and I hugged her tightly. I cried loudly and very hard. Fiona rubbed my back while I cried." I'm sad too Amy. I'm sad too." she said, her voice drifting off near the end.

**Here's the next chapter people! I hope you Amy fans aren't mad at me for killing Amy, but don't worry! She'll be ok! Next time, It's Rosy and Bunnie's turn to talk!~Bleeding-Demon**


End file.
